


Girlfriends

by icemakestars, YuGiOhRox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Girl x Girl, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about the women of Fairy Tail. Whether it be the way their bodies curve in a femininely powerful way, or how their eyes look when the sun reflects their smiles, we don't know.</p><p>One thing is certain: they really do love each other.</p><p>//A collection of unrelated wlw one-shots/drabbles as an attempt to promote more lesbianism within the fandom//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Juvia x Cana

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter by SparklingYaoi (ice-bringer), and was originally posted on tumblr for Juvana week!

There were three reasons why Cana pressing Juvia up against a wall was a very,  _very_ bad idea. 

One, Juvia was drunk. Not overtly so- she still maintained her ability to walk and speak in the most simple of respects- but her mind was foggy, and the breaths tumbling from her mouth were bitter with rum and sweet with Cana’s kisses.

“How the hell do you do that?” Cana growled against Juvia’s neck. Juvia dug her nails into her thighs, focusing on the question instead of the tingling in her stomach.

“Do what?” If somebody had asked why her voice shook, Juvia would have lied and blamed her alcohol doused mind. Of course, it had less to do with that and everything to do with how Cana’s fingers were rubbing circles around the lace underneath her bra, but Juvia would never admit that. At least, not out loud.

Cana nipped lazily at the skin on Juvia’s throat. “Drink so much and not look remotely affected.”

“Juvia’s body is made of water, so it dilutes the alcohol.” Juvia shrugged.

Two, Juvia was in in love. Definitely with Gray, and maybe even slightly with Lyon. Either way, the dampness forming between her thighs was something that she had only experienced in their presence. To Cana, sex might be nothing more than light-hearted fun. To Juvia, it felt like betrayal.

“ _Fuck!”_ Cana cursed loudly, losing the last bit of her self-restraint as she wrapped one hand around Juvia’s thigh and tugged it around her waist. Cana’s other hand shrugged Juvia’s bra upwards, fondling the freed mounds of flesh with nimble, lean fingers.

Three, Juvia was enjoying this. Cana’s wandering fingers, now prodding insistently at the centre of Juvia panties, were met with growing dampness. Juvia sighed shakily, her fingers pressing mercilessly against Cana’s shoulder blades. She felt dirty, doing this with her best friend. It was wrong of her to feel so aroused by Cana’s touch, or for her to get so giddy by how her name fell in broken, overwhelmed sighs from Cana's kiss-bitten lips. 

Cana’s fingers found their way inside of Juvia’s underwear, spreading the dampness there around the slick folds and around the exposed clitoris. Cana rubbed that snub of hardened flesh, tested and tried it, to see how Juvia would react. Seemingly satisfied by the guttural moan Juvia gave in response, Cana swiftly probed two fingers inside.

In that blissfully infinite moment, with Cana thrusting Juvia against the wall, and Juvia biting pleasure onto her lips in a vain attempt to quieten her excitement, Juvia realised that whether this was wrong or right, good or bad, didn’t matter. Because she wanted it, all the same.


	2. Mirajane x Erza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza is a mess when it comes to Mirajane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by TheGems (lucylockser), enjoy!

Erza could _not_ believe this.

She, the great Titania, queen of fairies, should not turn into a blushing, stuttering mess whenever _she_ was around.

She sighed to herself and ate a bit more of her cake.

Speaking of _her_ , there she was. Talking to a guild mate, smiling and laughing and tucking her white hair behind her ears, perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect body, perfect _everything._

When Mirajane noticed Erza staring, she smiled and came to her.

“Hey, Erza! How are you?”

Erza was daydreaming and hadn’t noticed Mirajane. When she did , though, her face went bright red and she chocked on her food.

‘ _Calm down Erza!’_ she told herself _‘It’s just a girl...An amazing girl, a beauti- just calm down!’_

When she stopped coughing, she tried her best to act natural. “I’m good. H-How are you?”

Mirajane smiled even more “Great! You will not believe what I found yesterday!”

Mirajane kept talking and talking, but Erza was finding it hard to listen. She was too distracted. What’s more, Erza found out that acting ‘natural’ around her was easier said than done.

She was blushing furiously, her hands were intertwining each other because she didn’t know what to do with them, she was shifting uncomfortably in her seat and she was nodding way to much when Mirajane talked.

“And they were making out! I was so surprised I dropped the drinks!” Mirajane laughed and so did Erza, albeit awkwardly.

“So yeah. That was my day, how was yours?” Mira leaned in closer to Erza

 _‘Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm...”_  

“Uh, I, uh, did.... N-Nothing special!” Erza nervously replied. She kicked herself mentally.

Mirajane looked concerned “Are you okay?” She pressed her hand on Erza’s forehead to check her temperature.

 _‘That does it!’_  “I’m fine!” Erza screamed.

Mirajane pulled her hand back in surprise. “Oh...Okay!” She got up “I got to make some drinks, I’ll be back.” She smiled at Erza one last time before leaving.

“Please come back.” Erza whispered, mostly to herself.

Mirajane turned around unexpectedly “Did you say something?”

Erza jumped “No!”

Mira shrugged and went back to the bar.

Erza sunk lower in her seat and exhaled completely since Mirajane had come to talk to her.

She closed her eyes _‘I’m a huge mess when it comes to Mira...But, honestly, I like it.’_

Mirajane was cleaning some cups and mumbling to herself.

“So?” Gray asked “Any luck?”

Mirajane looked at him and sighed “Nah. I chicken out every time.”

“That’s a shame. One day you’ll manage.”

“One day I’ll manage.” Mira agreed and nodded

 _‘One day I’ll manage.’_ Erza thought to herself.


	3. Juvia x Cana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should have named this series 'Mollie being utter Juvana trash'

"I told you, Mirajane, I like my woman like I like my drinks; tall, dark and stormy."

It was like a bad sitcom. The doors blew open with the howling force of the wind. A dark, shrouded figure stepped inside, blue coat dripping water onto the glossy floor. Small, thin hands pulled back the hood to reveal the cutest smile Cana had seen in far too long.

Her eyes were shy, her skin shining like the moonlight reflected on a summer lake, and Cana knew that she was done for, because this woman was _ethereal._

She shook the remaining droplets of rain from her curly azure hair and cast a shy smile at Mirajane, who reciprocated with ease.

" _Shit_." Cana hissed into her drink, directing her gaze to the golden liquid and swirling it once before tipping back her neck and swallowing it whole.

"Is something the matter, Cana?" Mirajane's eyes were positively gleaming as she raised a perfectly waxed brow at her most frequent customer. Cana glared at her without speaking. Of course Mirajane knew what was the matter, but torment and teasing came as naturally to Mirajane as her kindness and nurturing did. Cana cursed the way that Mirajane's personality changed as swiftly as this shitty British weather, and waved her hand sharply for a re-fill.

By the time Mirajane had filled the glass, the mysterious woman had taken the seat next to Cana. Her hair continued to drop water over Cana and the floor, but Mirajane knew that that wasn't the reason behind Cana's growing unease.

The truth of the matter was something that Cana would hardly even admit to herself; she was shy. Not all of the time, and certainly not around everyone (Loke and Lucy- her two closest friends- in particular seemed to bring out the best in her... or maybe the worst), but when Cana was presented with a rapid pulse, clammy palms, and a sickening flutter of her stomach that had nothing to do with the seven 'brain dusters' she had consumed and everything to do with the damp thigh that pressed smoothly against her own, well, Cana was at a loss.

She could be confident and brash, which is why she had successfully bedded so many people, but there was something about a _romantic_ love interest that closed up her throat and made her head swim. Cana swallowed loudly.

“Hello there. What can I do for you?” Mirajane's voice was as cheerful as always. Cana took a gulp of her drink, swirling it around her mouth and relishing in the burn in her throat.

“I'll have a Malibu and Coke, if that's okay?” Her voice was sweet, and it complimented the drink that she had just ordered. Cana smiled wryly and hummed in approval, inclining her glass in the bluenette's direction.

“You didn't strike me as a rum girl.” Cana commented, and the woman offered her a soft smile.

“I'm Juvia.”

“Cana.” She nodded. Juvia shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the back of the chair, turning her body to face Cana.

“So, do you come here often?” Juvia asked, and Cana raised her eyebrows in response, a smirk gracing her lips. When Juvia realised how much her words sounded like a poor pick up line, a rosy blush blossomed over her pale cheeks. Although her stuttering made Cana laugh, it also caused a fire to set under her skin. Juvia was _adorable_ , and Cana already craved her company.

“Juvia,' Mirajane began, setting down Juvia's drink and propping herself up on the bar. “How would you describe yourself?” Mirajane's teeth gleamed in the shallow light in the bar.

“Um, what do you mean?” Juvia's eyes were wide with confusion.

“Would you agree that you were tall, dark...' Mirajane smiled sweetly at Cana, whose mouth gaped in embarrassed shock. '… stormy?”

Mirajane may look sweet and innocent, but in that moment Cana was sure that the angelic persona was nothing more than a façade to cover up Mirajane's inner demon.

Cana stammered indignantly, Juvia whipped her gaze between Cana and Mirajane. “Um, sorry Mira-san, but Juvia does not understand what you want from her”

“Wait, do you two know each other?” Cana exclaimed, an impressive blush still colouring her skin. Mirajane waved off the words without commenting on them.

“You remember the conversation we had about finding you a woman?” Mirajane grinned at Juvia, who almost blanched out of her chair. She spared a quick glance at Cana, before stiffly nodding her head.

“Well...” Mirajane stared at Cana until Juvia's gaze followed. They stared at each other, breath coming hard and short, before looking away in bashfulness. Mirajane laughed to herself before turning away to the bar, picking up glasses and rearranging them.

Juvia shifted in her chair, moving closer to Cana. She reached out a small, pale hand. “I'm Juvia.” She offered shyly, looking at Cana through her thick black lashes.

Cana drank the remainder of her drink in one long gulp, gripping Juvia's hand in her own and trying hard to ignore how great her skin felt. “I'm Cana.” Cana's smile was kind, albeit slightly tipsy. Juvia eyes up the empty glass and waved Mirajane over.

“Let me get you another...” Juvia gestured at Cana's drink. Cana leant back in her chair, stretching her legs out and resting them on Juvia's lap. Juvia rested her hands on the ankles, already rubbing circles into the exposed skin. Cana hummed happily, and Mirajane was positively giddy when she approached the pair.

Cana smirked. “Please, be my guest.”

 


	4. Lucy x Cana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not smut this time, but a little fluff c: enjoy!

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Lucy sighed happily, resting her chin against the heel of her hand as she stared across the guildhall. It was midday by now, which meant that Cana was already on her second drink. Lucy watched the brunette lift a bottle to her lips, rolling her tongue around the tip before she took a long swag of the contents. Then, that same pink muscle parted out to swipe any drops left on her plump lips.

It was swiftly approaching their first anniversary as a couple, and Lucy could not believe how quickly the time had gone. When a drunken kiss with her best friend had led to an unsure and clumsy relationship, Lucy had not expected it to last for long. She definitely did not expect to fall so desperately in love with the alcoholic, which was all she could think of as she watched Cana take slow sips from the bottle.

She wasn't aware that she was staring until Cana's gaze met hers, eyebrows raised and grin wicked.

"If you keep on looking at me like that then we won't make it to a bed."

"Wah-What?!" Lucy almost slipped from her stool, eyes going wide and cheeks flushing.

"Luce, you're eyeing me like Happy looks at fish. I mean, I don't mind you devouring me, but in the middle of the guild is a little much, even by your standards." Cana calmly placed her drink down, unfolding her legs and crossing the distance between Lucy and herself. Lucy was squirming in embarrassment, stammering incoherent versions of Cana's name and praying that no other member of the guild had heard what Cana had said. Lucy had known that Cana would be difficult before they had even gotten together, but this... this was too far.

"Cana, you promised you wouldn't tease me in the guild!" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms and jutting out her chin.

Cana ran her index finger over Lucy's cheek, who struggled not to lean into the familiar caress. "But Luce, you're so utterly gorgeous that sometimes I can't help myself." Cana leant into Lucy's side, her breath tickling hotly against Lucy's ear. "And when you look at me like that, I can't help but want you so bad that I don't care where we are."

Her lips were resting dangerously close to Lucy's neck, and she shoved Cana away before she became overwhelmed. "This may be a far-fetched concept to you,' Lucy seethed, straightening up her back and gritting her teeth. 'but I want you for far more than just sex."

There was a brief moment of silence as Cana blinked, confusion clearly apparent on her features, before she smiled shyly. The expression was so foreign for Cana, Lucy's resolve briefly faltered.

"I never said I wanted you /just/ for sex. I love you, Luce. Sure, you're hot and I wouldn't give up that chest for anything, but I know you're worth so much more than that. I gave up everything for you, remember?" Cana grinned again, a much more familiar stance for her.

Immediately, Lucy felt guilt restrict her throat and churn her stomach. It was true, Cana was a polyamorous person who found having only one partner extremely difficult. Despite that, she had agreed to go monogamous for Lucy. That had shocked the entire guild; Cana had never willingly offered to do that for anyone before, which meant that Lucy was special.

"I'm sorry, Cana. I love you too. So, so much!" Lucy threw herself around Cana's neck, pressing her lips against the soft exposed skin and not caring if any member of the guild stared.

Cana ran her fingers through Lucy's hair, teasing out the tangles and planting chaste kisses to every part of Lucy's body she could reach.

"Get a room!" Bickslow's voice was loud and mocking, and sddenly Lucy was all but /burrowing/ into Cana's side with embarrassment.

Cana laughed crisply, wrapping her arm around Lucy's waist and squeezing hard. "Trust me, we intend to."


	5. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm the only one of us who remembers this series... so have some small lucana fluff from tumblr

Cana watched as Lucy’ head tipped back, laughing as softly as a warm breeze, scattering Cana’s thoughts as though they were fallen leaves. She felt herself swelling with it, with adoration and attraction and something bigger, something that Cana would not wrap her tongue around, or form insider her mind.

She did not understand the premise of love. To her, it was sticky, clogging up her throat and her windpipe, suffocating her with formality and functions. She wasn’t interested, never had been, was content with her non-committal hook-ups with Gray, Loke, or whoever else she took an interest in.

That all changed when she met Lucy. 

What they shared was deeper than her life-long kinship with Gray, and more consuming than her passion with former lovers. She saw it in the liquid topaz of Lucy’s eyes, reflecting back the same overwhelming reservoir of emotion that Cana herself was swimming in.

She leans in, slowly at first, letting the drag of Lucy teeth along her plump lips draw her in as her eyes flutter shut. Their lips meet, and she feels it again. It’s there, like an itch she can’t scratch, snuggled beside her anxiety and self-doubt, but somehow overpowering them. 

Her heart might be stammering in fear, but her voice was strong with clarity,

“I love you.” 

Lucy nods, blinks, and then whimpers, falling into Cana with a gracelessness that verged on endearing. Cana holds her up or together or maybe just close, stroking her blonde hair and relishing in the warmth that Lucy’s body, and their shared love, provided.  

 

 


End file.
